


Moonlight Destiny

by cottoncandy1010



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgard, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Drama & Romance, Dreams, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, Hurt Loki (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Let’s see where this goes, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is sad, Marvel - Freeform, Norse Mythology - Freeform, OFC is Feisty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Loki, Protective Loki (Marvel), Reincarnation, Reluctant Lovers, Romance, Royal Family is Alive, Slow Burn, Soft Loki, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandy1010/pseuds/cottoncandy1010
Summary: Margaret is the reincarnation of Loki’s dead lover. It was a legend and people never wanted to believe it was true and so they trap her inside the palace so she never finds him. What will she do when her memory, dreams, and thoughts are always Loki and how to find him?
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Moonlight Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is my first story haha. There will be very irregular and erratic updates sorry :/. Thank you for taking the time to read my story :).

“There was a legend about the God of Mischief, also known as Loki of Asgard, Silvertongue, “The Dark Prince.” The legend was “The Dark Prince’s Sorrowful Love.” The youngest son of Odin Allfather, Loki, known for his talent in magic. Like his family, he was feared. He was feared for his impressive blade skills and his magic. He was deadly to any enemy he would cross. He led and fought in wars. He was even known on Midgard as well for the “Battle of New York.” He had a kingdom, a palace, people to rule over. He was ruthless and dark, everything he did had purpose. He had everything he would ever want.

But one day he met a woman.

Not just any woman, one as determined and as fierce as him. Soon, he was head over heels in love with her. Loki would’ve done anything for her, destroy worlds, subjugate planets. Just for her. This woman had the power to rule the Nine Realms. She held unlimited power in her hands. 

She was kind however. She loved him as much as he loved her. Their love was idyllic, perfect, as ethereal as you can imagine love to be. However…. she was a mortal. Loki was doomed the moment he met her. That however didn’t stop him from finding a way to help her.   
  
She was gifted as a child to be unaffected by magic. If there was an illusion, she could look through it. If someone tried to lift her up, choke her, read her thoughts with magic, it would do nothing. This sadly meant the benefits of magic also unaffected her. She cannot teleport with someone, if she had wounds, they couldn’t be healed faster.

If she wanted longevity then she wouldn’t be able to have it.

This didn’t stop Loki however. He tried every moment he was forced away from her to find a solution. Loki looked through every book, crossed realms, countries, towns. He found one, but he couldn’t do it. The consequences would be bad for him. It would take too long, and he would have to wait until she….

Time was going by too quickly for them. He wanted to find a solution, had to. For her.

He never found another one. He was forced to watch her grow older, their sorrow growing by the day. 

The day came when he was forced to watch her die.

He was broken. Loki Laufeyson, one of the most feared and respected being in the world, had no desire to live anymore.

In his rage, he killed everyone in his kingdom. He hid his kingdom with magic, no one can come in unless he wills them to. He never let anyone in the kingdom. After he was inside the kingdom he fell into slumber for an unknown reason.

It was said you could feel his tragedy emitting from where his palace once was. Legend has it, the last resort Loki came to was to sacrifice his life to resurrect her. The energy that took to do so forced him to sleep. The moment she is reborn again, Loki awakens from his deep sleep.

When she is born, she will be surrounded by green magic. The magic will shape the babe to look similar to Loki’s woman, it would affect the parents and make them name her the same name as the woman Loki took. The last thing the magic will do is unknown..

She will be surrounded by green magic until the girl says one word. “Loki.”

It was unknown if the legend was real. We know now that it is, and she is you.“

~•~•~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was cringy to read, its my first ever story or post lol... I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
